


Painful Silences

by MCD_ShipperFatale (xvictoriadoyle)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A sort of What If?, Cutiness, F/F, Fluff, Just a random thing, Kiss on a wall, a little bit of angst, angry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/MCD_ShipperFatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritto per la prima delle Badwrong Weeks di @maridichallenge, prompt "Dolorosi Silenzi".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Silences

Fin da quando era entrata a far parte dello SHIELD, aveva sentito parlare di Melinda May come la Cavalleria. Era alle stregua di una leggenda, ma nessuno sapeva il fatto che l'aveva resa famosa (e qualcuno ci scommetteva su, in accademia).  
Jemma in realtà, aveva sempre pensato che non fosse così bello essere una leggenda. La May adesso si occupava di scartoffie e non andava più sul campo; non era scesa in battaglia neanche quando lo stesso Fury glielo aveva ordinato durante la battaglia di New York.  
  
Ma, una volta uscita dall'accademia, aveva cominciato a lavorare a tempo pieno in laboratorio, Fitz come unico compagnia, e così quei gossip da camere condivise erano diventate solo lontani ricordi nella sua mente.  
O almeno, così era stato fino a che non era entrata a far parte della squadra di Coulson: Melinda May in persona era il loro pilota.  
La cosa non le dispiaceva , perchè quella donna la incuriosiva. E doveva ammettere a se stessa che la trovava, fondamentalmente, bellissima.  
  
Così avevano iniziato a lavorare fianco a fianco, insieme al resto del team ovviamente, e aveva assistito allo spettacolo di vederla combattere, così agile e letale nello stesso tempo.  
Aveva cominciato a vedere il lei una figura a cui rivolgersi, forse anche più che di Phil. E nonostante tutto quello che era successo, la distruzione da parte dell'HYDRA e l'abbandono di Ward, lei non era crollata mai, neanche per un momento.  
  
E quando il "Real SHIELD" era arrivato, Jemma aveva salvato il cubo di Phil a malapena, nascondendolo in uno dei panini di Leo, perchè credeva che se fosse successo qualcosa, Melinda l'avrebbe coperta.  
  
Invece, quando finalmente le aveva rivelato della sostituzione lei era corsa a dirlo a Bobby, che per fortuna aveva deciso di non rivelare nulla (e accrescere così i dubbi di Simmons su quanto lei fosse fedele a Gonzales).  
Ma lei non era riuscita a perdonare la May per aver infranto quel segreto, così aveva smesso di parlarle. Poteva sembrare una bambina, certo, ma si era sentita ferita. E non la avrebbe perdonata facilmente.  
  
Così aveva cercato di fare comunque il suo lavoro, sotto la stretta sorveglianza di alcuni agenti. E non riusciva a liberarsi da loro prima dell'ora di cena.  
E fu così anche quella sera. Si incamminò quindi per i corridoio per la maggior parte deserti che portavano agli alloggi.  
Prima che potesse accorgersene, Melinda l'aveva spinta al muro. Sembrava arrabbiata.  
  
Senza dare a Jemma il tempo di proferire parola, la donna l'aveva baciata quasi con ferocia, come se quella cosa le fosse mancata (ma come poteva in realtà mancarle qualcosa che non era mai accaduto?)  
  
"Parlami, ti prego. Parlami"  
Ma Simmons aveva sorriso, restando in silenzio ancora per un lungo istante. "Solo se poi tu mi zittisci."  
  
E così la May l'aveva baciata, ancora e ancora.

 

 


End file.
